Various devices and systems exist to perform a variety of fitness training exercises. As an example, rowing machines or rowers exist to work the cardiovascular system and/or strength endurance of a user as part of a strength or fitness program. These rowing machines, however, can be bulky, difficult to adjust, and difficult to store when not in use.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved rowing machine that addresses at least in part the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.